Battle Of The Bandstuck
by K.D.Eastriver
Summary: The lead singer of a band finds a flyer for the biggest band competition in all of Alternia. Read more about the struggles and the achievements The Color Of The Jaded Skull's members strive through as they go about on their journey to the top. (Nate and Kaylee combo writing)


Eridan tapped his pencil on the edge of his clipboard, preparing himself to yell over the small crowd's socializing.

"Ok shut up evveryone! I need to do roll"

The rest of the trolls started to gather around him rolling their eyes as their Violet blooded manager began to read off names and roles, his voice slightly echoing in the walls of the surprisingly huge shed.

"Vvriska Serket, lead female vvocals?"

"Well no shit I'm lead vocals… Who else could try to lead this shit storm of a band? The manager!? I doubt that!"

"Tavvors Nitram, Drummer?"

"i UHHH IM HERE"

"Kanaya Maryam, lead guitar"

"Yes? I Am Here"

"Next on the list is the insufferable asshole… Oh wwait he's right there wwith the cod awwful 'Bumble-Bass'" he emphasizes the last words with absolute sass and distaste for the bass.

"2hut up fii2h diick! The 'Bumble-Bass' ii2 kiicka22!" the mustard man says with pride in his custom instrument

"Wwhatevver, Aradia Megido synth and back up"

"Yes, that is me"

Looking down the list Eridan saw Feferi's name and as he looked up to call her name she shot him a coy wink making him stutter as he said "Feferi Peixes back...uh.. Back up vvocals"

"Im )(ere" Fef said with a slight teasing giggle as she saw his cheeks flush. She then leaned over to Aradia whispering something in her ear which made aradia sputter out with laughter to the shocking news about a certain 'march eridan'.

"Nepeta, Equius, Terezi, Gamzee and myself on crew are we all here"

":33 Gamz33 is outside smoking but the rest of us are here" Nepeta said being a frontman for the trolls standing behind her

"And that leavves… Karkat Vvantas"

There was no response

"Hello? Karkat? Wwhere the hell is Vvantas?!"

Eridan was becoming irate at the lack of their male lead singer.

"Yo! Fii2h 2tiick ii ju2t got a text from KK he says 'he woke up late and will be here asap'" trying to copy the speech patterns of his friend.

Feferi and Aradia chuckled at Sollux' hilariously rude nickname for Eridan, for it sounds so much like "Fish Dick". Eridan turns immediately to look at Sollux appalled at the new nickname.

"Listen here you… you ingrate! You people asked me to be manager! I didn't wwant this! No point in callin' me a fish's penis!"

Just then a large thud was heard as the front door of Equius's shed door being slammed shut along with a loud gravely yell. "IM HERE FUCK YOU IM HERE" could be heard as he ran into the room panting

"Finally! Where have you been asshole? We've been waiting forever" everyone could hear her eyes roll out of her head and onto the floor.

"FIRST OFF *pant* FUCK YOU, SECOND OFF *pant* YOU LIKE *pant* JUST STARTED" his hands are on his knees as hes crouched over gaspting for air after that quick jog up the ridiculously large hill.

"You're still late Karkat next time for cod sake. Be on time"

Eridan said sounding almost like a parent in the way he spoke to Karkat

"Regardless let's hear it"

"HERE WHAT?"

"The 2ong KK"

"OH RIGHT SHIT"

"Oh my god KK diid you forget the 2ong?"

"NO! I JUST… FORGOT I CALLED THE MEETING TO TALK ABOUT MY SONG"

"'Regret2' riight?"

"YA"

"Hey Fef? Can you plug me iin?"

Sollux said gently tossed her the black cable that was plugged into his bass. As Feferi plugged Sollux 'Bumble-Bass' in, Karkat started explaining.

"OK ME AND SOL CO WROTE THIS SONG AND UH…"

He stopped looking around the room as Sollux began fiddling with the bass' tuning and sound distortions.

"SOMEBODY GO GRAB GAM"

"SoMeBoDy SaY mY nAmE?" he questions as he hangs down from the ceiling rafters

"OK GOOD JUST HAD TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE ALIVE"

"CoOl BrO" he uses the rafters like monkey bars and crosses the room before he goes back up.

"ALRIGHT…... UH... TAV LET'S KEEP THE CYMBALS SPLASHY AND SOL TAKE THE BASS LINE FOR A WALK" He says while he just ignores what just happened.

Sollux gave the man a nod as he started to play the bass, keeping the beat with his head in rhythm with the bass line, Tavros soon following his lead, Karkat feeling the rhythm himself began to sing

"It feels like every breath I take is an instant mistake

It feels like it would be best if i wasn't awake"

Karkat's song continued, illustrating the pain he feels being a low blood and the regrets he has for the things that happened on the meteor

"SO YA THAT'S THE SONG"

"Ba22 liine need2 work"

Sollux said looking down at his hands as he moves his hands up and down the neck of the bass trying to find a better key

"I t)(ought it was fantastic, especially with an amazing musician like yours)(ellf"

Feferi said with a reassuring smile

"Dont upsell him Fef, the bass line wwas shit and he is shit"

"Glad to 2ee my ba22 liine matche2 our manager" without missing a beat he thinks to himself " _ii al2o 2aiid that ii al2o matched hiim, gog, two be matchiing wiith hiim 2ound2 liike one way two commiit 2ociial and phy2iical 2uiiciide_ "

"Oh my cod! Would you two quit with the beaching already!? Nobody glubbing cares!" Feferi gripes, wanting all his attention herself.

"JUST FUCK ALREADY OH MY GOOOOOOOOG!"

With the comment both Feferi and Vriska made Sollux and Eridan blush only to look into the others eyes with a truly black rage glazing their eyes

"Wiith hiim… never"

"Nevver evver… but like wwe'll talk right"

Sollux face palmed but slyly slipped a scrap of paper with his phone number on it into eridan's bag grimacing the entire time. He doesn't know who to pity more, that douchenozzle or himself for actually flirting with said douchenozzle, he winces once more walking back to the group as its apparently time to get down to business according to the, ever so peaceful, shouting.

"OK EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S TIME TO WORK! LET SOL AND FISH BOY WORK OUT THEIR WEIRD ASS BLACK RELATIONSHIP ON THEIR OWN GOG DAMN TIME. NOW, LETS HEAR WHAT YALL _ACTUALLY_ THINK OF THE SONG, GOOD AND BAD THROW IT HERE"

"The song, it's actually not shit, way to go Karkat, would 8e 8etter with harmonies though" Vriska says dryly, genuinely surprised though.

":33 I thought it was just Purr-fect Kar-kitty" Nepeta said with hands clasped and a cutesy lean in toward the mutant troll

"1t n33ds mor3 scr33mo b1ts. 1tll go r34lly n1c3 w1th 4ll th3 4ngst," Terezi said looking up from the merch design sketch she was making, "Oh one oth3r th1ng, 1 c4m3 up w1th th3 p3rf3ct b4nd n4m3" Terezi said, raising something she had be drawing, it was a banner that said "The color of the jaded skull" and it had the image of a skull with the horns broken off making the troll unknown. All the other trolls oohed and awed at Terezi's art. After everyone settled down back into their own little private chatter, Equius' Lusus Aurthour, strongly clopped into the room with a large tray of fresh chilled milk in glasses offering to everyone, everyone accepted, mostly out of politeness because they pitied him too much to say no.

"Well uh… thii2 2hiit 2how ha2 been niice but iim gonna go. After thii2 miilk though." Sollux said adding honey to the drink and sipping it

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET HONEY? DID… DID YOU JUST HAVE THAT ON YOU"

"Uh ya.. Honey ii2 the 2hiit! Why dont you have iit on your person at all tiime2?"

"CUZ IM NOT A FUCKING WEIRDO SOL!"

"Yeah but iim not a lo2er liike 2ome people… or a douchgutter liike that purple biitch"

"Wwoww, Sol that wwas uncalled for"

"When a biitch of your douchne22 and biitchatude come2 iinto your liife anythiing ii2 called for you damn hiip2ter" he says right before slamming his drink and walking out with both middle fingers up striding out the door and going to relax

Feferi leaned over to Aradia and asked "Was that cute or am I insane?"

"Fef, we both know you're insane for a number of reasons, but that was totally hot"

Most of the crowd started to leave, there's not really a point in staying if one of the main band members is leaving, first Feferi and Aradia left to go exploring, followed By Nepeta and Equius to go play in the main hive, Then Tavros was dragged away by Vriska and Terezi to go flarping, Gamzee and Karkat left at the same time but when their separate ways Karkat to go to a cafe not too far away and Gamzee to his hive to drink faygo leaving Eridan all alone with a smirking Kanaya who said "If You Ever Need To Have An Ashen Quadrant With You And Solluxander, I Would Be Happy To Help Settle Both Of Your Problems. So Long Eridan"

After hearing the comments about Sollux combined with both his strange black crush for that troll and the insults he tossed his way earlier caused Eridan to leave in a rage with a swish of his cape walking to the nearest Jersey Joe for a huge cup of hot chocolate to settle his nerves. Walking away from the counter with the huge mug in his hands he turned and saw a detestable looking familiar face, there sat Sollux looking at his phone and sipping from a black ceramic tea cup.

"Wwhat the hell are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean 'what am ii doiing here?' thii2 ii2 a publiic place diip2hiit?! what are you doing here?"

Mockingly Eridan say "thith ith a public plath dipthit" and with that he sat down across from Sollux in this cute little coffee shop close to the break of dawn. Unbenounced the the two of them, Karkat was also in this quaint little coffee shop across the room, watching intently from behind his computer screen, hoping to get some inspiration to his new little hobby he has, writing his own romance novels. With the perfect balance of storytelling and just flat out word-porn for his own liking.

"Diid ii fuckiing 2ay you could 2iit down?"

"If you did I wwouldnt even bother carin about followwin wwhat you wwant."

"What a fuckiing biitch… iit ii2 truely 2tunniing to 2ee that an a22hole liike you ju2t wander2 the planet"

"Wwell wwonderin' around is better then stumblin around, on your feet and wwith your wwords"

"Are you tryiing to make a 2tatment Ampora? You tryiina 2ay iim walkiing around liike a headle22 cluck bea2t?"

"Only if you can say 'mistake' wwithout a lisp"

"...Wow.., here ii got iit, 'ERIDAN'... ii 2aiid your damn mii2take"

"Oh my cod. I hate you! No I… wwords fail to describe how much I hate you"

"yeah? Wanna 2ay that 2hiit agaiin a22hole?" Sollux grabs onto Eridan's collar, pulling him close.

"Fuck. You" eridan closes the distance between their lips, crashing into each other. The whole exchange started to get bloody when sollux bit down on the others' lips, violet lightly pooling up when they separated.

"I don't suppose you can breath underwwater, so i guess it's your trash dump wwe havve to go to"

"My 'tra2h dump' ii2 ea2iily 10 tiimes better then the fuckiing 2hunken 2hiip your 2orry a22 2leeps iin"

"I'LL SHOW YOU A SUNKEN SHIP. NO, WAIT A FLOATY ONE IS BETTER" karkat loudly whispers into his husktop typing like a madman.

"2tand up fii2h diick! ii dont have all day" Sollux said standing from the table

"Well i hope you have at least a few hours, or maybe 10 minues depending on how long you last, i hear you lowbloods go only a short time" eridan said rolling his eyes.

"My 'low blood' diick wiil out pace you and your fucking wet noodle prick" Sollux said turning and walking out flushing a light shade of yellow after he visibly saw the other's face turn quite purple as he said that last dig.

"HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK! SHIT IS HEATING UP IN THIS PIECE!" Karkat said almost too loud as his brain went into overdrive basically pumping out these scenes one after another going into the nitty gritty sexy shit, he couldn't follow these two any longer after they left

Eridan and Sollux walk to the latter's hive, " _thank fuck its not far at all, i dont think i could bear it if it was far awway_ " some say patience is a virtue, its a shame that neither of these two boys are virtuous especially from what they're planning on doing. They come up onto the stoop as sollux whips out his keys trying to go in as fast possible, behind him is that violet blood, taking his time looking at the view, " _its a shame an ass like that is attached to a bitch like him_ ". The door swings inward and eridan takes his chance to enjoy himself by grabbing and shoving sollux into a nearby wall closing the door with his feet shutting out the eyes of the rest of the world.

Sollux slightly moans as can feel that shameless man grind up against him and bite at his neck, " _what a pest, lets see if he likes the taste of his own medicine_ " his hands start to glow and crackle with blue and red energy pushing the other into the opposite wall stunning him.

"What to do to you, to repay for your outlandii2h behavior, oh i2 know!" Sollux takes his time to walk over to Eridan.

"Wwhat are you planin on doing asshole" the whining fear in his voice is very apparent

"Anythiing ii damn well plea2e" Sollux takes Eridan's scarf and rips the rest of his clothes off leaving on the underwear as a tease. Taking the patterned scarf in hand Sollux tied the fish troll's hands together and used his psionics to toss him into his respiteblock onto a convenient pile of squishy bricks (pillows). Sollux slowly started to strip teasing the now bound Eridan. Once nude he pulled Eridan's boxers away from his waist this a quick and violent tug. Eridan grunted with pain as the fabric rubbed his skin.

"Befor ii want one thiing two be very clear, iim iin charge, and iif ii want to call you back ii wiil…"

"For cods sake Sol, just fuck me already"

"ii fuckiing hate you"

With that last comment Sollux pressed into his subservient highblood. Eridan let out a pitiful moan as waves of pleasures pulsed through his body. Sollux started to go down the other's body leaving marks, bite marks, bruises and little scraches from his nails as he draws blood. All of these sensations are still so new to Eridan feels so arousing and honestly quite amazing, is almost overwhelming, Eridan was writhing under Sollux's hot touch. Sollux himself can feel himself get closer to his climax so he devises up a quick little plan.

"Eriidan, iim taking off the 2carf, ii want you to plea2e me however you want" he does as he says he would, and undos the scarf before he lays down on his back on the pile of pillows with his arms behind his head.

"Wwhat?! Thats all? Fuck you, do you knoww howw close i wwas, you're such a damn bulge-tease. Im not going to touch-" he was cut off by a glowing blue light around his throat, not enough to kill him, but enough to shut him up.

"Youre goiing to plea2e me or iill make you do iit my2elf, and you wont liike that. ii2 that clear a22hole?!" eridan nods in reply before the light fades from his neck. He grabs hold of sollux's bulge unsure of himself of what to do as it wraps around his fingers. He starts to stroke the tenta-bulge to the best of his abilities, sure enough it elicits a gravelly moan from his partner.

"Hey! Dumb Ass!" The orange blooded barista troll snapped at Karkat. Karkat wiped up from the screen with a slight "AHH!" as he spilled his drink.

"You Gotta Go Man, Im Closing Up" the troll smiled really wide like he was suddenly given a reminder that he was supposed to be a nice happy upstanding worker.

Karkat stood packing his Husktop into his satchel, and as he pushed the glass door open a small poster caught his eye. It read

"DO YOU HAVE A BAND?! ARE YOU HALF DECENT?! THEN COME JOIN THE GREATER ALTERNIAN BATTLE OF THE BANDS!"

Poorly do hand drawings of trolls and various different instruments littered the poster. This a grin and a glint in his eye Karkat grabbed the poster and ran back to his hive. Once inside he bolted to his computer sending a message in the group Trollian chat

"ASSHOLES GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE! I HAVE SOME BIG FUCKING NEWS"

"What the hell do you want KK"

"I FOUND A GREAT FUCKING OPPORTUNITY FOR THE BAND"

"Quit beating around the bush, Karkat just tell us wwhat the glubbin gig is"

"MOTHER FUCKING BATTLE OF THE BANDS! WE GET OUR NAME OUT THERE AND THEN WE GO BIG TIME!"

"Woooooooow an idea that isnt complete shit, Im proud of you Shortstack McShouts alot"

"Well fuck iit why not"


End file.
